The Thorns On The Rose
by Gingernerd
Summary: 11 years later Hermione is returning to Hogwarts, now with her daughter. What surprises await both Hermione and Rose, and can Hermione's most prized secret remain hidden from the one person she wants to forget. *Sorry bad summary*
1. Prologue

First fanfic, sorry if some bits are bad, if you think anything can be improved please say xxx

* * *

The Thorns And The Rose

Prologue

This was the last place I thought I would ever find myself. I was head girl, well-known bookworm and _**supposed**_ most intelligent witch of my year.

I was scared and disgusted with myself, yet I couldn't bring myself to say no, to let it stop. My body was in complete bliss and felt on fire wherever it was touched. I had only read about these feelings and now I craved more.

"Mmmmmmm"

It slipped out before I could register what I had done and with that the feeling of bliss suddenly stopped.

His body now pressed lightly against my flushed one, and his lips hovered over mine, willing me forward.

"Do you want more?" His deep, husky voice broke through my cloud filled mind and all I could see were those sparkling silver orbs. I whispered my response and then the space was closed and there was no more going back. All I remember were his piercing silver eyes as my answer reverberated around the room.

"Yes"

* * *

Please review

xxx


	2. Chapter 1 Like Old Times

Chapter 1- Like Old Times

"Mum"

I awoke abruptly, as I heard my name being shrieked in my face. The same set of piercing silver eyes staring straight at me.

"What is it Rose?" I asked groggily wishing to go back to sleep, back to that long lost memory.

"It's time! You need to get up. We should be leaving in 2 hours!"

"2 hours! You got me up when we have 2 hours left! Bloody kids". Hermione grumbled to herself, whilst dragging herself out of her warm, comfy bed.

"Hey I heard that! There's a cup of tea and toast ready for you in the kitchen. I'm going to make sure I have packed everything" And with that the girl disappeared.

Hermione sat on her bed, deep in thought. She still felt the same tingling feeling all over her body where she had been touched. It had been 12 years and still she could remember that night as if it had just happened. Sighing, Hermione gathered her thoughts and prepared for the big day ahead of her. Today was the 1st September and the beginning of her new job and Rose's first day at Hogwarts. Her final thought before getting ready was I hope nothing unexpected happens today.

* * *

(Later at Platform 9 ¾)

"HEY LILLY!!"

Hermione tried and failed to slow Rose down as she ran at full blast to her best friend.

"I see you still can't tame her"

This came from a rather tall red head, which was wearing the biggest grin on his face. He almost looked like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh shut up Ron! I would like to see you try and do better"

"She's right, I don't know anyone who can control that girl. Hogwarts are going to love her" This comment came from the final part of the Golden trio. After giving both of her best friends a hug (and a smack around the head to Harry) she looked around for her daughter. After a while she found her with Lilly, Lilly's mother and the rest of the Potter family.

"Hey Ginny, I see you have managed to calm your daughter. Mine is driving me crazy, at last some peace and quiet.

"Well at least you only have one, I still have 3 more to care for, when Lilly is off at Hogwarts"

"Ginny you only have 3 children, don't you?"

"You obviously are forgetting my husband, I swear he never has grown up!"

"But that's why you love me!" Harry butted in, giving his wife his best smile.

"Of course. Anyway the train is leaving in 10 minutes, we should go and get everyone settled"

Out of nowhere Rose and Lilly popped up, Rose already wearing her school robes.

"We're ready!" The two squealed, whilst bouncing on the spot with excitement.

"Sometimes your daughter is just like you Hermione!" Harry laughed noticing Rose's eagerness.

Oh, how I wish she were, thought Hermione.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry if its a bit boring had to catch you up and give you all the info. I promise it gets more interesting next chapter!

Please Review xxx


	3. Chapter 2 Unexpected Surpirses

Chapter 2 – Unexpected Surprises

Finally in peace, Hermione sat reading one of her current favourite books. She had given up on finding the teachers compartments and greatly enjoyed the peace anyway.

* * *

"_We shouldn't be doing this," She gasped out these words, trying hard to keep her mind working._

"_If it's so wrong then why did you come back?" The voice was deep and serious, but when she saw his silver eyes, they sparkled with mischief_

_She felt his hand wander up her shirt and his lips once again locked with hers. This time she didn't recoil. All thoughts were lost as she met his lips and started to trail her hand down, over his toned stomach. Soon her shirt and bra were lost and his lips found her exposed nipple, already hard._

"_This isn't right" She tried once again to keep her mind on reality but his tongue had soon found its way down to her skirt._

"_This could be our dirty little secret, would you agree to that?"_

_He then stopped, his tongue just over her entrance, his breath warm on her already wet and throbbing folds._

"_Yes"_

* * *

Hermione woke with a start as someone shook her awake. Again she saw the same silver eyes, but this time it wasn't her daughter who was waking her.

"YOU! What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you to Granger. It has been a long time, obviously not long enough" Came the same, irritating drawl of Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want?!" She snapped, her heart beating fast and her mind in utter chaos.

"I was sent to find you, we are nearly at Hogwarts and are requested to see Professor McGonagall straight away, since we are new." He tried to act bored on the outside, but inside he wanted to leave and soon as possible, this was already very uncomfortable.

"What do you mean new staff? Do you teach! At Hogwarts?" This couldn't be happening. Hermione was stunned and not in a good way. Why did this have to happen now, everything was going so well! Holy Shit Rose!

"Yes I'm the new potions professor. Now I don't have all day for chitchat so I must be off. See you later Granger"

And with that he left, leaving a dumbstruck Hermione in his wake. This is going to be an interesting year he thought to himself, smirking as he walked off.

* * *

Please review

xxx


	4. Chapter 3 Suspicous Circumstances

Chapter 3- Suspicious Circumstances

Rose was ecstatic! She was finally at Hogwarts. She had heard all of her mum's stories of her time at school and couldn't wait to start her own. Lilly her best friend was just excited as her and at this moment was talking about the sorting. Rose was certain she was going to be put into Gryffindor with Lilly because that was the house her mum and her uncles were in. There was a chance that her father wasn't in Gryffindor but Rose didn't know her father and since he had never come looking for her she never asked. Anyway everyone always said she was her mother's daughter.

Thinking of her mum, made Rose want to see her. She hadn't managed to talk to her all day and knew her mum would be nervous about her first day teaching so she excused herself and went searching for her. Whilst looking down the corridor of the train she bumped into a tall, blonde haired man who was just coming out of a compartment.

"Sorry about that, I didn't see you coming" Rose didn't really want to apologise since he had walked into her, but her mum had always said something about manners. Anyway this man looked like a teacher, and she wanted to make a good first impression.

"Well maybe you should watch where you are going next time!"

This was not the right reply for Rose, that reply was just rude.

"Well maybe you should watch where you are going, you walked into me you idiot," She shouted, not really realising what she was saying.

"Rose" Her mum came out of the compartment, which the man had just exited. She looked out of sorts and not very well, obviously that ass had upset her.

"Granger, you know this brat?"

"Yes of course I do, and she isn't a brat, she is my daughter"

"Your what!!" The man looked completely shocked, but quickly regained his composure, looking like he didn't care.

"Mum, who is this gentlemen" Rose said with heavy sarcasm. Showing her distain for the man, with the look she was sending him.

"Look Rose just get into the compartment, I will be with you shortly" Her mum wasn't usually this short with her, and the look in her mother's eyes told Rose not to ask questions about this, but she wondered what was it about his man that upset her mum so much. As usual Rose didn't do what her mum said and turned to look at the man. He was tall, blonde and had silver eyes. He looked familiar to Rose but she knew that he wasn't a friend of her mums or her Uncles. There was something suspicious about this man.

"So who are you? And what did you say to my mum?" Rose was suspicious about this man and wanted some answers.

"I'm Draco Malfoy and I will be teaching potions at Hogwarts this year"

Rose only thought of two words, Oh fuck!

* * *

Please review, but be kind!! anything you think can be changed or improved do say!!

xxx


	5. Chapter 4 Bafflement

Hope the length of this chapter if a bit better! Hope you like it!

Also this chapter shows Rose's perspective.

* * *

Chapter 4- Bafflement

How unlucky could I get, not even at Hogwarts and I had already insulted a member of staff. Well if his head hadn't of been so far up his own ass he couldn't see her coming maybe this wouldn't of happened.

Rose couldn't help remembering the way he had affected her mum, why did Professor Asshole upset her so much. Her mum was usually a calm, strong person who didn't let anything affected her, but this man had reduced her to shaking. Rose remembered Uncle Harry talking of Draco Malfoy when they had been at Hogwarts together and he seemed to be the same sort of person, which wasn't saying much. The way Uncle Harry had described him had been less than flattering. Maybe he did something to her mum at Hogwarts? Well she would have to ask her mum. Already Rose knew who her least favourite teacher was, Professor ……

"Now please line up alphabetically so you can be sorted"

Rose snapped out of her thoughts and the bubbling feeling came back. It was the beginning of her life at Hogwarts and she couldn't wait. The line of 1st years walked into the great hall and many gasped. Rose smirked at this, Losers, you would think one person would of read Hogwarts a History!

The old hat was set on its stool ready to be put on and the sorting began.

"Rose Granger"

With a slight swagger in her step, Rose went to the old hat. She could see her mum looking at her and passed her a quick smirk. She also saw Professor A. Hole gazing her intently. The hat went over her eyes and she waited.

"Well you show great courage, just like you mother and her thirst for knowledge. Yet there is your cunning mind which you use for more sly matters, just like your father."

Rose could hear the voice of the hat in her head, and hoped no one else could hear it. After what seemed like a decade the sorting hat shouted out its answer.

"Slytherin"

A gasp was heard through out the Great Hall and chatter soon followed as Rose walked towards the Slytherin table in complete shock. What the hell was going on here? Rose looked over to her mother who gave her a reassuring smile, but Hermione had visibly paled. Rose was in complete shock, this wasn't what was suppose to happen! She was a Gryfindor, what did that rag know about her! After sitting down at the Slytherin table with the rest of the new students, Rose turned to watch the rest of the sorting. She found the entire hall looking at her and whispers darted across the room.

"Okay everyone, settle down now" came the voice of Professor McGonagall.

Rose just sat there; she could see glares being thrown at her from the Slytherin table and felt a twinge of irritation. Why glare at her its not like she wanted to be here. She wanted to know why Slytherin? The hat had said something about her father, which didn't help a lot. Her mum had told her nothing of him and Rose had asked nothing, well maybe it was time to ask.

Rose felt a tap on her shoulder, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Hi, I'm Chloe, Chloe Zabini. Nice to meet you." This came from a beautiful black haired girl with bright blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Rose Granger, as you might have guessed. Nice to meet you too. So you are just starting Hogwarts as well are you?"

"Yep, first time here. It's pretty good, so far isn't it? And the boys aren't too shabby either. You are lucky; you seemed to have already caught the attention of every boy! Brilliant start!"

This made Rose laugh, 20 minutes in and this girl had already spied out the boys.

"Yes, its alright I suppose. I haven't had a look at them yet, but they can't seem to take their eyes off me, hehe. But with you around I may not have any trouble finding the better looking ones"

"Well, why waste time, when every boy is here now?"

"Very true, I like your thinking."

Rose took an instant liking to Chloe, and found herself chatting to her through out the feast. Every now and then she would look over to see Lilly at the Gryffindor table, trying to catch her eye. She hoped she wouldn't loose the friendship she had with Lilly, but she didn't know what Lilly's feeling would be of having a friend in Slytherin. At this thought Rose's heart sank.

* * *

After meeting some of the other new students it was time to go to their dorms. Rose was secretly wishing she were in a room with Chloe, this being the only girl she actually liked.

"This is the common room and the password is conquering power"

The 1st years stepped into the big room and looked around in ore. The common room had a fire lit and was decorated in the house colours. To Rose it looked like home.

"She shouldn't be in here! Get that filth out!!"

Rose turned around to see an older boy glaring at her. Well how rude, honestly. She then noticed the two other boys standing behind him, both giving her the same look. Well if that's how they want to play!

"Why should I get out? Not afraid of a little girl are you? Because if you haven't noticed there are plenty of other little girls here. Or were paying too much attention to the boys?"

She could hear a few sniggers pass through the common room at the comment and couldn't help smirking.

"Why, you little, filthy bitch"

Now that was enough, Rose hated that word and furry took over her.

"Petrificus Totalus"

The boy fell to the floor and there was silence in the common room.

"Anyone else have a problem with me being here?" Rose shouted, not really thinking what she was saying, she was still shaking with furry.

"As a matter of fact I do Miss Granger, I believe that is a nights detention for attacking another student"

Rose turned around to see the same smirk that had been on her face moments ago now looking at her. This of course was attached to the one and only Professor Malfoy.

* * *

Please review

xxx


	6. Chapter 5 Unveiling Secrets

This chapter is through Hermione's eyes.

* * *

Chapter 5 – Unveiling Secrets

"So your daughter is in Slytherin. How ironic, the Gryffindor princess has a Slytherin heir"

"Oh shut up Malfoy!" Hermione couldn't listen to this right now. She was still reeling with the fact that her daughter was in Slytherin and all the questions that came with this turn of events.

"I'm curious as to why she is in Slytherin. Weasley must be fuming, his precious daughter is a snake."

Oh he couldn't leave this alone could he?

"She isn't Ron's daughter, since you are so interested. Now excuse me, but I must be off, work to do and people to see" She couldn't wait to get away from him. Even a little conversation with him got her emotions running and what if he found out. Well knowing him, he would deny it. He probably has forgotten there time together and just thought another one down, the rest of the female race to go! If only she could forget him, like he seems to have forgotten her.

"You never change Granger, off to the library? Lets just hope this time you get your work done and are not over come by… distractions." There was a gleam in his eyes that sent Hermione's heart racing.

Oh, he remembers all right.

With her cheeks on fire she walked off leaving Draco with a big smile on his face.

* * *

In the library, Hermione couldn't concentrate. Her thoughts kept drifting to a certain someone. What was she going to do? She hated him for making her so weak and he was always such a smirk asshole, yet he always made her heart race and cheeks flush like a schoolgirl. There was also the problem of Rose, one day she was going to figure it out, especially with him teaching her and then what? They live together as a happy family? Even when she and Draco were seeing each other, she didn't feel secure about him, so what would he be like with Rose?

Drifting out of her thoughts Hermione realised she was not alone in the library, but who else could be here, it was 1 o'clock in the morning!

"Who's there? It's way past curfew and no one has permission to be out so late."

"Evening Hermione"

She turned her head and a small smile escaped her lips.

"Hey Harry, I haven't seen you since this morning. Why weren't you at the feast? Oh and congratulations on Lilly getting into Gryffindor, big surprise there."

There was a bit of jealousy in this statement, why couldn't her daughter be like Lilly and follow the rest of her friends in becoming a Gryffindor, she sighed. It wasn't her fault that her daughter was who she was.

"Thanks Mione. I had to get the rest of the family home and got caught up. Anyway Lilly didn't' want me there at her sorting. Something about no other parents being there, especially a famous one."

"Kids, eh, Rose was just the same with me"

"Yes, but it's your first year, you needed to be at the feast. Oh we heard about Rose, Slytherin, that's… unexpected. Ginny sends her congratulations. You would never guess what Ron's response was, I can tell you it was very original."

"Don't tell me he used the famous, Bloody hell quote?"

"Got it in one"

They both looked at each other and burst out laughing, trust Ron. When they had both calmed down and the mood had sobered a little Harry looked over at his close friend. He could still see the look of happiness on her face, but her eyes were trying to hide the look of sadness, worry and confusion.

"So I take it this has something to do with the father?" He saw Hermione tense in her seat at these words and sighed; still after these years this man had a huge hold over his friend and it unnerved Harry.

"When are you going to tell us who it is Mione?" There was a long pause before she attempted to answer him.

"I suppose I should tell you after all these years, but why bring the past up? Anyway you will hate me for this silly mistake and neither of them know so its not hurting anyone"

Harry could see her wishing this statement to be true, but both of them knew the truth.

"It's hurting you Hermione! Doesn't Rose deserve to know the truth, doesn't the father deserve to learn he has a daughter. If I had a child I never knew of, I would be devastated. And Hermione I could never hate you, you're my best friend, you know that."

Hermione sighed, she didn't want to have this conversation but she knew that this time Harry wouldn't leave until he knew, and she was afraid that when he did learn the truth, he would leave forever.

"I know it's not the right thing to do, but it's so hard. Everything was looking up until he came."

The look of sadness in her eyes was too much for Harry. He lent over and brought his dear friend into a close embrace.

"Mione, I know it has been hard over the years, but you will always have the support you need from me, Ron and Ginny. We have always been there for you and we will not stop just because of one person and one silly mistake. Even if it was a silly mistake, look what you have received from that mistake, a wonderful daughter who loves you."

This little speech comforted Hermione to no end, but she couldn't help wanting to put this moment off, a just a little bit more.

"I should go to bed Harry, I have a long first day ahead of me and I need all my strength"

She disentangled herself and got up to leave, but felt Harry gripping her wrist.

"Hermione who is it!"

Finally, realising she couldn't win this, Hermione took a big breath and told the one secret she had hidden for over 12 years.

"Draco Malfoy"

* * *

Such a shock :P Finally things seem to be going somewhere

please review

xxx


	7. Chapter 6 First days

Have exams atm so will try and update when I can.

pleas review, so I know if anyone is actually reading this

* * *

Chapter 6 – First Days

* * *

(Hermione's pov)

* * *

"_I thought I would find you here, as always very predictable Granger."_

_This voice sent shivers down her spine and she knew that tonight she would get no work done. What surprised her the most about this was that she didn't care. Another shiver went through her as she anticipated what was to come._

"_Thought I would make it easier for you to find me, Malfoy" Her heart was beating like crazy at her daring statement. Usually she wasn't this straightforward, but the shame of her actions was now turning into desire. And she was living on these newfound feelings._

"_Oh did you now, does this mean the innocent Gryffindor Princess has lost her sense of shame?" He smirked, whilst cornering her in the chair. It was silent in the library due to the time being well past curfew and she had chosen a secluded spot out of the way, obviously waiting. _

_"Or was it, you want me here in this place for a little fantasy of yours? It seems you aren't as innocent as everyone thinks you are, or is it that I am rubbing off on you?" He whispered this in her ear, his voice low and husky, making her explode with want._

_"So you figured me out, Malfoy. What are you going to do about it?" She whispered back, daring him with her eyes. Her heart was in her mouth as she waited for his answer. She had never been this way with anyone else and it scared her how Draco could make her feel._

"_I'm going to do this" And as quickly as she could blink he had her pinned to the table, books everywhere and all that could be heard were the screams of Hermione Granger as her fantasies were being fulfilled._

* * *

"Dracooo!!"

Hermione woke with a start, screaming and covered in a thin layer of sweat. It was her first day of teaching and now she didn't know how she was going to face it. Her heart was still racing and her skin was still tingling from her dream. She cursed Draco Malfoy, as he had been the one to remind her of that night. Brilliant what a great start to the morning.

It was too early and she hadn't gotten much sleep last night after her conversation with Harry. His reaction to her news had been expected, but it had still hurt.

* * *

"_What! Of all the people Hermione, __**you**__ slept with him! I thought __**you **__were supposed to be sensible. I think everyone was wrong when they called you the brightest witch of our year! I never thought you all people would sink that low."_

* * *

He had walked away after that leaving a fuming and hurt Hermione. She had deserved some of those comments but others were just below the belt. It was going to be a long day and Hermione knew Harry would be watching her and Draco constantly to see that nothing was going on between them.

Oh yes, fucking brilliant start to the day!

* * *

(Draco's pov)

* * *

Draco Malfoy had been up since 4 that morning after being woken up from his dreams. Well memory was more like what he was experiencing. He had sat in bed for an hour before realising it was no use to over analyse this dream. It was about that night he and Her… no Granger had been in the library. He hadn't dreamt of her in years and now after seeing her again it had all come back.

NO! He hadn't been in love with her then and he wasn't now. It was just he mentioned that night to her that had reminded him of that memory. That's all it was.

He went down to the lake and went for a long run to clear his thoughts; a run had always helped him before. Whilst running he couldn't help thinking of Granger's child. She looked almost the exact replica of her mother except her eyes. Those eyes were familiar to Draco, but he couldn't place them. Also she was in Slytherin, which was a big surprise. Apparently she wasn't Weasley's but then who else could it be? The father would have to have been in Slytherin and he couldn't imagine Granger ever sleeping with a Slytherin, except him. His eyes widened at the thought, could it be? No that was silly. It was a long time ago when they were together and anyway Granger would of told him.

Draco shook these feeling off and went back to his room to shower and then start his first day. But in the back of his head a little voice kept saying, would she?

* * *

(Rose's pov)

* * *

Rose woke up that morning, exhausted. She had spent her first night up till an unholy hour thinking over her new position. She was a Slytherin. Of all the houses she could have been, she was put in Slytherin, the most unpopular house. It had taken most of the night, but finally she had come up with the conclusion, well at least she could have a bit more fun. She had heard all the rumours about Slytherin and this way she knew she would definitely not be portrayed as goody two shoes, mother's daughter. Even though Rose looked a lot like her mother she was not the same person and she was fed up of being called a mummy's girl. A smirk crossed her face at the new plans that were forming in her head that could make her year even more enjoyable.

Luckily she did share a dorm with Chloe and 2 other girls, Josephine and Elizabeth, but both of them had told her straight away to call them Jo and Liz and never call them their first names, or live to regret it. She liked this about them and had spent the rest of the evening getting to know all three girls better. Rose felt a pang of regret at not seeing Lilly at all since the sorting and hoped that she had lessons with her. Maybe she should send an owl and they have lunch together.

Now she needed to get ready for her first day, she was very excited. She couldn't wait to learn to control her magic and the anticipation was killing her. Ok maybe she was little like her mother.

* * *

Hope you like it, finally I've written something about Draco.

Please review, need to know if people are interested or anything needs improving!!

xxx


	8. Chapter 7 Old Feelings and Expectations

Chapter 7- Old Feeling and Expectations

* * *

_(Rose's POV)_

Rose entered the great hall and every head at the Slytherin table turned to watch her. Obviously word had gotten round of what she had done last night.

She, Chloe, Liz and Jo sat down at an empty space at the table and started to eat in silence, All four of them could hear snippets of conversations, most of which were about Rose.

"Did you hear, she paralysed Will Bishop all by herself! It's going to be a fun year after that, you know what Bishop is like."

Chloe turned to Rose with a very serious expression on her face.

"What boys are going to come near you now that you have beaten up the biggest Slytherin bully on your first day. Honestly they are going to be scared shitless you may hex their balls off if they do something you don't like!"

At this Liz spat out her pumpkin juice all over Jo and Rose was doubled over laughing. She was laughing so hard she didn't notice the owl fly down and land just in front of her. She felt something bite her finger and then noticed the bird. She didn't recognise the owl, so who could this be from? Jo took the letter of the owl and began to read it.

"Hey that could have been private!"

"Yeh, could have been some juicy gossip but it's just about your detention tonight with Professor Malfoy. It starts at 8 down in the dungeons, sounds like fun." Jo said with a smirk on her face that could rival Rose's.

"What I still have a detention! You can't be serious I was just defending myself. That Professor is such an asshole."

Chloe leaned forward and whispered, "He may be an asshole but he is hot!" Straightening up she continued her talk, ignoring the look of horror written all over Rose's face. "Anyway, I wouldn't be saying that too loud, half of the table heard you and you don't want another detention. Unless you want to be up close with Professor Malfoy?"

"Ugh! Chloe that is all types of sick and wrong! I'm going to have nightmares tonight, thanks very much." Rose shuddered at the thought and sent a mock glare at Chloe.

Rose turned towards the teacher's table to make sure that he wasn't there. Luckily he hadn't arrived yet, but Rose caught her mother's eye. Oh dear, what was her mum going to think when she found out.

* * *

_(Hermione's POV)_

Hermione caught the look on her daughter's face and instantly knew something was wrong. She had a look of guilt on her face and since Hermione hadn't yet spoken to Rose since the train ride she had no idea of what might have caused this. This reminded Hermione that she needed to talk to Rose about the sorting and it worried her of what questions may be ahead. She was barely keeping a calm exterior after her confession with Harry. What would she be like if Rose knew and what is Malfoy found out. She would definitely be up the creak without a paddle.

Her eyes glazed over at the thought of Draco. She could still see pictures of her dream last night and now seeing him again, it brought back feelings she thought has died years ago. He had matured from his bad boy, 17-year-old image into a very handsome, and well breath taking man. Hermione felt familiar butterflies fluttering in her stomach and grimaced. This wasn't going to happen again, she was young and foolish the last time and she was determined to break this strange hold he had on her. She had managed the last 12 years perfectly happily without him she didn't need him now.

The object of her thoughts walked into the great hall, his blonde hair framing his face and his trademark smirk on his face.

"Morning Granger"

Hermione's heart was jumping out of her chest and she was fairly sure there was a blush starting at the base of her cheeks. Ok, maybe this was going to be harder than she originally thought.

* * *

_(Rose's POV)_

It was lunchtime and Rose's first day of school was not what she had expected at all. Well first of all she was in Slytherin, which changed things a bit, but she had also been expecting lots of abuse from other houses, now that she was a Slytherin due to stories she had heard from her mother and family. Obviously there was still a bit of inter-house rivalry, but it seemed as though it had become accepted that there could be friends between the houses, even Gryffindor and Slytherin.

This morning Rose had had History of Magic and Charms and she had loved them. She had Charms with Gryffindor so she had spent some of the lesson passing notes to Lilly and it had felt good to chat with her best friend. She had made arrangements to meet up with her during lunch and she couldn't wait to have a proper conversation about everything that had been going on. She also couldn't wait to introduce her new friends since she knew they would get on straight away.

This afternoon she had Transfiguration and Potions. Rose had already read all of her schoolbooks and from what she had read, she knew that these two subjects would be her favourite. Transfiguration would be one of her favourites because that was what her mum excelled in, but lessons with her mum should be interesting. She loved her mum and they had a good relationship, but Rose always felt that her mum was hiding something from her, and this caused a big space between the two of them, which usually ended up with a massive argument. She knew that she would have to hold her tongue and Rose was already thinking of the difficulty in this obligation due to the argument coming up about her detention.

She felt someone tapping her on the shoulder and whipped around, to come face to face with Lilly. A huge grin spread across Rose's face and she flung her arms around Lilly's shoulders.

"Lilly, It's great to see you! I really need to talk with you." The two of them walked off arm, in arm without realising that their parents were watching them, both feeling the same sense of loss.

* * *

_(Hermione's POV)_

Harry hadn't spoken to her all day and it was starting to get to her. She really needed to speak with him about this whole situation, but he would always walk away from her. It had been years since they had had a fight like this and she wasn't use to not talking to her best friend. Seeing Rose and Lilly at lunch made her realise what she was missing and it had only been one day!

In 5 minutes Hermione had her first lesson with Rose. She knew this would happen and until the sorting she thought she would be fine with it, but now she didn't know what to expect. With Rose in Slytherin who knew what her behaviour would be like and what people she would befriend. Hermione knew that over the years Hogwarts had changed but still Slytherin were renowned for their rule breaking and sneakiness and Rose defiantly had the potential to be just like her father.

The bell went, distracting Hermione from her thoughts and returning to her classroom, which was quickly filling up with small 1st years. She instantly spotted her daughter and knew from the look on Rose's face that she would have no problems from her, well for now. She saw the same look that was often on her own face, whenever she was about to learn something new and this gave Hermione hope, maybe she wouldn't be too much like her father after all.

It wasn't till 10 minutes till the end of the lesson that Hermione had to deal with the Slytherins, but she had expected something like this to come up in the first lesson. What she hadn't expected was her daughter to be the root of the problem.

"Who put this toad down Helen's top? If no one tells me then I will keep everyone in till I find out?"

The room went silent as expected but then a hand went up at the back of the class, it belonged to a small girl in Gryffindor.

"It was her, she did it," She said whilst pointing at Rose.

"Is this true? Because if it is then you will have detention and do you really want a detention on your first day of lessons?" She looked at her daughter and saw her eyes widen.

"Oh that doesn't matter she already has detention" This came from a voice over the other side of the room.

Hermione's eye bulged, so she already had detention. Maybe she had been wrong about her daughter, but what had she been up to? It had only been a day, Hermione hadn't of thought Rose could get into trouble already, what would the other teachers be like now.

The bell rang and Hermione dismissed the rest of the class, keeping her daughter behind so she could finally talk to her in private.

"What the hell did you do? It's only been one day and you are already in trouble! I thought we had talked about this and you would try and be sensible, for my sake!" She felt like she could finally release some of the stress that had been building up all day and ended up screaming for the next 5 minutes not noticing her daughter turning redder and redder.

"Would you just shut the hell up, you have no right to lecture me! You aren't exactly the prefect role model! You don't tell me who my father is, ignore me whenever I ask, you don't even wait to hear what I have to say, and you just blow up. So why the hell should I tell you anything, just leave me alone."

Rose left leaving her in complete shock as to what had just happened and this made Hermione feel even worse that yet another thing going tits up in her life.

* * *

Sorry about not updating sooner but I have had exams and things.

Please review xxx


	9. Chapter 8 Hidden Depths

Chapter 8 – Hidden Depths

* * *

(Draco's POV)

* * *

His first morning had rushed by, probably due to the fact that his head had been elsewhere most of the time.

Now he had his first lesson with the first years and he wasn't looking forward to it. He had heard nothing but grumbles and protests from other teachers about teaching them, but this class had Granger's daughter in it. That would make things interesting, he wondered what she would be like; smart like her mother, maybe. Wait why did he care what she is like; she is only another annoying first year. Yet that nagging question from this morning hadn't gone away.

He quickly snapped himself back into reality, avoiding another internal debate. He needed to be concentrating, he needed to show his new class he was boss and nothing was going to change that. This was why he was teaching; to give students what Snape had given him, guidance. Torturing them was just an added bonus.

The bell rang and in came a swarm of students.

"Silence, everyone sit down, get your books out and Stop talking!"

Oh yes this was fun, dozens of scared faces looking at him trying not to aggravate him further.

The lesson passed quickly and Draco thoroughly enjoyed it. He had surprised many people when he decided to go into teaching, but he felt so natural standing in front of a class that he didn't care what people said. The war had given him the opportunity to show people he wasn't a spoilt rich kid, doing everything his father said. He could be the person he wanted to be.

The bell rang and there was a scurry of first years quickly putting books away, trying to escape as quickly as possible.

"Miss Granger stay behind, the rest of you clear off unless you want to join Miss Granger in detention later"

He smirked as the class vanished. He then turned his attention towards the small girl in front of him.

"Yes Professor?" Her voice sounded irritated and the question was more of a challenge than a question. She wouldn't give in to him, even though he was her teacher. He was impressed this girl definitely had guts.

"I take it you received the owl about your detention. Just to tell you, you will be cleaning the stock cupboard. It hasn't been cleaned in years and I don't know what is in there. Therefore I expect a list of everything in there. I will give you a textbook of ingredients so you can recognise them. You may leave when you are finished."

He watched her eyes flash with anger and waited for her argument to come shouting back at him.

"…Ok **Sir** " And with that she walked out of the room.

He was surprised. She didn't kick up a fuss, like he had hoped and he didn't miss the hint of sarcasm in her voice as she called him Sir. He couldn't help but like her for this. She wasn't the goody two-shoes, suck up he had been expecting. This year was going to be very interesting.

* * *

(Rose's POV)

* * *

What a day!

Rose had been imagining her first day at school ever since she had learned of Hogwarts. Yet, this was not how she had ever pictured the ending to that day. Well to be honest she hadn't exactly envisioned the rest of the day either. It had been one of her worst days, ever! And she had the rest of the evening to reflect on it.

At the moment she was carrying out her detention, whilst the insufferable prat who put her in here was currently eating dinner. She had rushed dinner herself, trying not to be late and had hardly eaten anything, so the fact that she was still rather hungry only added to her already frustrated mood.

Her day had been going really well until the lesson with her mother. She had gone into the classroom, feeling excited that she had transfiguration and the subject had not disappointed her. Their first lesson and the class were trying to turn a toad into a quill. Rose had mastered the task with 10 minutes to spare and she was getting a little bored so she thought why not have a little fun? It was a simple spell to do, so whispering quietly she had levitated her toad down a Gryffindor's top that was sitting in one of the front seats, the same Gryffindor who early had been mouthing off to her about her mother. Rose had found it hilarious watching the girl shoot out of her chair screaming. If only that damn snitch hadn't told on her. Ok it was a bit stupid pulling a stunt like that in her mother's lesson, but she really didn't think that she would be ratted out by some goody two-shoes Gryffindor. The fact that the girl had it coming ever since opening her mouth to Rose about her mother just added to the list of reasons.

It was beyond embarrassing however when the fact that she already had detention had slipped out before she could of told her mother herself.

"God, I'm going to kill Chloe later" She muttered to herself under her breath.

The way her mum had blown up at her had just sent her over the edge. She and her mum hadn't had a fight like this since their last 'discussion' about her father and then they didn't talk to each other for days afterwards. She could understand her mum being upset that she had gotten detention but she hadn't let her say why she had received it, she didn't even ask what she had done. She just let all her anger out on Rose and she wouldn't stand for that, she wasn't her mum's personal punch bag.

Rose sighed and looked at the rest of the work she had to do. Professor Malfoy had not been joking when he said the stock cupboard hadn't been cleaned in ages it was filthy and un-organised. Lucky for Rose this was exactly what she needed to unwind. Tomorrow she would go to her mum and apologise for shouting at her and then hopefully they could sit down and have a civil conversation.

Rose was lost in her thoughts and didn't see that Professor Malfoy had returned. He stood watching the girl working away, obviously on another planet at that moment. Strange girl.

A cough behind Rose brought her out of her thoughts and she turned to face the Professor.

"It's 11 o'clock Granger finish where you are and then you can leave. I hope this has taught you to behave yourself, or at least next time be a bit more devious; you are suppose to be a Slytherin."

What! Wasn't he supposed to give her a lecture? To tell her not to do it again, not tell her to be cleverer next time. And what was he doing actually being nice to her, did this man have bi-polar or something?

"Ok, Sir I will take that into account for next time"

"Good, I can't be bothered to write a letter to inform your parents of your activities and then have to wait for your mother or father to kill me in my sleep. Saves a lot of hassle."

Ok now was he trying to be funny! Maybe he wasn't as bad as he seemed when she met him on the train. Well whatever was going on she should probably just get out of there quickly before he turns into an ass-hole again.

"I don't think you have to worry about my father Sir, Goodnight"

And with that she walked out, leaving a confused Professor Malfoy to himself.

* * *

There is the rest of the chapter!!

Hope it's alright again** please** review!! Would be nice to hear your opinions!!

xxx


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey just to say the rest of chapter 8 is up and please review, I would really appreciate your thoughts on this story!

xxx


End file.
